Best Party Ever
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Cece and Rocky are finally 16! And they're planning on making a party together...but wait... Tinka is going to have a 16 party...and in the same place as theirs will be on. How will the 3 party girls going to solve this party situation? Well Rocky and Tinka care more of their parties than their boyfriends? Well Cece ever get a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well I saw so far all the reviews I got on the other update & so far I got this...I will be making a Tynka, Rogan, & DeCe story. Sorry if some don't like it. But hey, I am going to make a story with all the pairings on it :D So stress out. I'm also thinking of doing One shots...but I don't know yet. & Thank you for all the people & Guests that review. Really appreciate it :)**

**Now this is my story. Hope you like it. ^~^**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Oh my gosh! I'm already 16. I can't wait to do my party and dance with Logan. Yes you heard right...Logan. He's my boyfriend, we've been together for 7 months now. Unlike Ty and Tinka. They've been together for a year and 6 months. Yeah...I never thought my brother would have a steady relationship...but he did! Now Cece is still single...I feel bad for her, but I think Deuce and her are having a thing. Because they keep flirting and they always gaze at each other...Now that...I didn't see coming. Whoever knew that Cece will start having feelings for Deuce. But I guess people do change.

I was in my room planning my dress.

"Just 2 weeks left" I say to myself, while looking at the mirror.

Then I hear a knock.

"Come in!"

So then I see Cece coming in.

"Hey Cece."

Hey Rocky." She says.

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see on what you were doing."

Cece starts looking at me up and down.

And I follow her head.

"Wooww! You look beautiful Rocky."

"Aww...you think so?" I asked all happy.

"Yes Rocky you do. Logan is lucky to have you." She says and smiles.

I went over and gave her a hug.

Cece can be a real pain in the ass. But when it sometimes comes about our friendship...she's the best friend I can ever ask for. She's been there for me a lot. I've also been there for. We became friends since we were little girls, we both had the same ballade class. And further more, we became best friends. I'm actually glad I met her. My life would be sooo much different if we didn't meet.

"You know what we should do."

"What?" She asked confused.

"The two of us should have our sweet 16 party together!" I say excited.

"Ahhhh! We so should!" She says excited as well.

We both start screaming and jumping on my bed.

"That's the best idea ever!" She says happily.

"I know!...well my ideas are the best." I say and flip my hair.

Then we start to scream again and jump.

Ty then just comes in my room.

"Girls shut up!" He says.

We both stopped and looked at him confused.

"Why?" Cece asked.

"Because my babe is sleeping in my room and I'm trying to sleep to." Ty says.

"Wait Tinka is inside your room...ON YOUR BED?!" I asked.

"Yes Rocky...she is." Ty says.

Cece and I just stayed quiet and looked at him.

"Now if you excuse me...I have to go to my room and sleep with my baby girl." Ty says.

"Yeah don't do anything naughty to her." Cece says.

"Yeah Ty. You know how our parents get when you let Tinka in your room." I say.

"Oh please. I'm not going to do anything to her." Ty says and leaves.

**Ty's POV**

I was walking to my room and I see Tinka just asleep in my bed.

Man...she's soo beautiful. I honestly...just wanted to do it with her...right there...and right now. I mean, we have been going out for a year and 6 months. Yess we make out and sometimes it gets really sexually. But we haven't really had sex yet. Then again she's just 16. My baby girl is finally 16. I wonder if she's gonna want a 16 party? Well I don't know I'll ask her tomorrow.

I went and laid next to her.

I putted my hound on her check, then I kissed her.

I couldn't resist but, my hand was going down and it was going to her breast...I was going slowly...and I started unbuttoning her shirt.

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. It." Tinka says.

Which scared me and just laid down.

"Sorry." I say.

Then she cuddles with me and we fell asleep.

**Rocky's POV**

"You know I'm jealous." Cece says.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you and your brother are in a relationship and I'm not."

"Cece...don't worry. You will find the right guy soon."

Cece just smiles and we hugged again.

"So how should our sweet 16 party be?" Cece asked.

"I have no idea...but the idea will come soon. We only have 2 weeks left. That's enough thinking for us."

Cece just nodded.

"Well I better get going. My mom doesn't want me out of the house at this time." Cece says.

"Okay then. Bye Cece and goodnight."

"Bye Rocky. And goodnight to you too."

Then Cece leaves.

When she left, I laid down on my bed.

And I received a text.

**~Rocky opens the text~**

**Logan: Goodnight babe. I love you so much. Sorry that I couldn't come to your house today :( But I promise tomorrow that I will ;) K babe. Goodnight sweet dreams. Love you lots.**

I just smiled...and with that I fell asleep with a smile on my face..

* * *

**Well how was it? :) I hope you people liked the first chapter :D This is also my new chapter. **

**Oh here's another one of my ideas. Its a Tynka/Cogan/Runther story. And will just keep in watch for that story. :))**

**So review review review! & let me know. Thank you all, really appreciate it :]**

**Me outs '.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! :) I really want to thank everybody that are reviewing, it REALLY means a lot to me. Thanks to all the guests & the people that are supporting me & on my ideas. I really really appreciate that. I love you all :] All of you guys are awesome reader/writers/reviewers. :D LOL again thanks to Rocky9870...my new friend, for supporting me a lot. As well with Electrigirl101 & GlitterGirl123. The three of you are the best.**

**Also I'm thinking of making a story, but its season 4 of 'Shake It Up' but with my ideas. ^0^ & I want to know if you people will like me to do that? :) Please review & let me know please? :)**

**'Shake It Up' may be ending, but in my world...it will always be alive. Especially cause I almost met all of them :D Which made my day xD & that's why I am so attached to that show. ^~^**

**SN: Thank you once again for all your supports.**

** GliiterGirl123 - Thank you for reviewing & thank you for keeping an eye for my other story & LOL its okay ^0^**

** Rocky9870 - Thank you & it really means a lot that you think its amazing :) & I will do a Runther story.**

** Electricgirl101 - Thank you :D & thanks for keeping an eye for the other story ^0^**

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

I was just sleeping on Ty's bed...yes on Ty's bed. But we're not going to do anything dirty or naughty...at least not yet. Well I woke up because I felt uncomfortable. I woke up and I see my head resting on Ty's chest...now I know why I felt that way. He was shirtless and his skin is soo warm. He knows I hate hot things, especially if its while I'm sleeping. But what ever, he looks really cute. Also not to mention his 6 pack. He is so in shape.

But then I got up, because now that I'm awake...my sleepless went away.

I looked outside the window and saw the full moon just up there in the clear skies, with all those beautiful and shining stars. I was thinking to myself on how our skies look so pretty during the nights.

With that...I see a shooting star.

I made a wish right away.

**"I wish...that me and Ty...will remain happy together...forever."**

Then I looked up at the sky again and just watched the stars. I started to wonder on the time so I checked. And...it was barely 3 A.M. Great! What am I going to do at this time. I honestly don't even know.

I looked up at the sky again, and I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I jumped a little and looked back and it was Ty.

"Ty you're awake?"

"Obviously." He says and starts to laugh a little.

"Why?"

"Well I didn't feel my baby next to me."

"Aww." I say and smile.

We just stared at each other.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah babe. I could feel when you're gone. And I really don't like that feeling. Why do you think that I'm always with you or I start looking for you right away." I just smiled. "Babe I really love you." I turned around to face him. "Ty I love you to." Then we kissed.

Which then it turned to a make out.

I really hope my wish comes true...because I really want to be with Ty...for the rest of my life.

**~(It was finally 7 A.M.)~**

**Rocky's POV**

Well that was a nice dream about me and Logan. Speaking of Logan, he's coming today. Ahhh! I am so excited.

I go up and changed, because I had my pajamas. I mean, I don't want Logan seeing me in my pajamas. I's really embarrassing. Then again, he said I look really cute on what ever I wear. He really knows how to make me smile and happy. But something was bothering me...Cece was. Because of what she told me yesterday..

**~Flashback~**

"You know I'm jealous." Cece says.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you and your brother are in a relationship and I'm not."

"Cece...don't worry. You will find the right guy soon."

Then she smiled and we hugged.

**~End of Flashback~**

I like really need to hook her up with Deuce. I mean they're both meant for each other. They both flirt with each other, they have showed signs that they have feelings for each other, and they always gaze at each other.

Are they really that blind, that they can't see that?!

Well what ever. I finally got dressed and got out of my room and I see Tinka in the kitchen cooking.

"Tinka now I know you stay here more often, but that doesn't mean you have to cook for us." I say and smile.

"I know that Rocky. I just cook because I love cooking."

I just stare at Tinka with a really confused look.

Well then...nice choice Ty...nice choice.

"What I mean is that is a habit Rocky. I'm always the person that cooks at my house. Mainly because my Mama is to busy at her work, and my Papa is to cool to cook, and Gunther...well he isn't here." Tinka says and puts a sad face.

"Tinka don't get sad. I mean you're doing fine. And also don't get all bummed out because you know that Ty doesn't really like seeing you like that. Oh what am I talking about, he HATES it when you get sad."

Then Tinka puts her head up and smiles. "You're right Rocky."

I smile. "Good, because here comes Ty."

"So act natural."

So Tinka just starts to cook and I just straighten up and smile.

"Hey bro!" I greeted him.

"Hey lil sister. How you doing this morning?"

"Oh you know, just chilling with your girlfriend and helping her on her cooking."

Tinka just smiles and Ty sees that and smiles back and kisses her.

"You're helping my baby girl cook?" Ty asked and still smiling.

I nodded.

"Haha..." Ty puts a frowns and looks straight at me. "Okay what are you guys hiding."

"What?" I say.

"Babe what are you talking about." Tinka says.

"Rocky all of a sudden started being nice to you...in the mornings and she's not a morning person."

Yup...he's right.

"Well what if Rocky just decided to change." Tinka says.

"Yeah I mean...people do change, in fact I'm 16. So there's going to be a lot of changes now."

"Mmm" Ty says and looks at me and Tinka back and forward.

Tinka and I were just hoping that he bought it.

"Yeah...maybe you guys are right." Ty says and laughs.

I then start to laugh and I see that Tinka isn't laughing. So I elbowed her on her side and she starts to laugh, so she got my message.

"Well I can't wait on what you cooked today babe." Ty says and hugs her from behind. "Mmm...it smells delicious."

"Okay Ty, got to the table and prepare it." I say.

Ty gives her a quick peak and leaves.

"Nice save." Tinka says.

I sighed. "I know."

Then we hear a knock on the door.

Ahh I think that's Logan...he's here this early?

"Gotta go Tinka, my boyfriend is here." I say and run out of the kitchen.

**Ty's POV**

I was preparing the table, and I hear a knock.

So I go and open it. And its Long Hair...its Logan. I just call him like that cause I can, and because it makes him mad. And I personally think its funny when Long Hair gets mad.

"Sup Long Hair." I say and hold the door open.

"Oh hey Ty." He says and gives me a glare.

"Whatchu doing here?"

"Well hello. I cam here to see Rocky."

"This early?" I asked confused.

"Yes Ty. I couldn't come yesterday so I came early because I wanted to see her."

"Oh that's right. You didn't come yesterday huh. That was probably the best day ever." I say and smile.

"C'mon dude. I thought we were cool with each other."

"I'm playing man. Come in." I say and move out of the way, so he can come in.

"Thanks dude." He says comes in.

Then we see Rocky come.

"Logan." She says and runs to him for a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He says and hugs her back.

"Okay you 2 enough." I say and separate them.

"Ty.."

"Yess Rocky?"

"Tinka is all alone in the kitchen."

"You left her alone. Wow!"

Then I go and rush to the kitchen.

They both got lucky today.

* * *

**Well here was the other chapter for this story. What do you think? Hoping that you readers are liking it. :)**

**Thank you to Grace-1997 for letting me do a season 4 episodes like you are. :D I was just asking if it was okay because I had that idea as well.**

**Well REVIEW please. Thank you :D Love you all. Til next time. :)**

**I'm outs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well hello there everyone. Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful review I've been getting so far. It really means a lot. You guys are just plain out amazing & good people. :) I also want to let you all know that I love you all & that I really appreciate of all of your guys support. Now I know my ideas are lame :( but I try my best to make it go to lame - to good. :P I hope you are all enjoying this story & well of course reading too. LOL...OH ALSO! I'm writing this season 4 episodes thing. So if you want to check it out, go ahead. You all make me happy by just reading my story anyways ^0^ You are amazing people, don't let people tell you that you're not, cause you guys are. :D Stay up & bright people! :)**

**'Shake It Up, Question of The Day': What was your favorite episode from season 3 so far?**

**Review & if you want answer the question. Because I'm curious people :]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm also going to start asking questions. :D Just want to keep myself entertained. Although I do enjoy writing :))**

**S.N: Once again, thank you all for supporting this story. You are all wonderful people, & I MEAN ALL OF YOU! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm weird, but to me it's better of being weird than boring right? xD LMAO!**

**Electricgirl101 - Thank you very much. And ahh you love it?! :D I just jumped & started screaming inside xP THANK YOU. IT MEANS A LOT.**

**Rocky9870 - Thank you, and hehe I try to make those couple moments cute. & yeah I know, thank you for supporting me on that, & ahhh you love it too. I'm seriously getting really happy :D Your the BEST. Love ya. c:**

**DarkNight18 - Ahhhh! (Faints because another person says they love my story.) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :))) & I can do a story with those pairings if you like. ^0^**

**GlitterGirl123 - Thank very much...BTW. I already started on that season 4 story. :0 LOL Thank you very much, I read your stories & they're awesome. You should update some if you can or want. :DD**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

It's about time that Logan arrives. I know...the only day he hasn't visited was just yesterday, but either way. By him not just showing to my house for a day...I already start missing him a lot. Why? Oh that's easy...because I LOVE HIM. Yeah that's right, you heard me, I'm in LOVE with Logan Hunter. And also know that he loves me back, well because he has shown it a bunch of times...and that my friends...is exactly why I love him back. I'm also glad that Cece and Ty accepted that me and Logan were a couple. I mean I accepted Tinka...well she actually isn't that bad of a person. Ever since her brother left, she started changing. Well anyways. I need enjoy this moment, now that Logan is here.

...Oh who am I kidding. I always enjoy the times we are together.

Logan and I finally pulled apart from the long and lovely hug we had.

"Logan, I missed you." I say and smile.

"I did to Rocky."

Really.."

'Yes really! I couldn't stop thinking about you and you wonderful smile that I always make you have. And those lovely kisses we share and all the things that we do together. I really missed that. Even if it was a day that we didn't see each other."

"Oh Logan." I say and throw myself to him.

We kissed and it became to a make out.

We were just standing there in the middle of the living room, just making out. I started running my fingers through his soft and long hair. And I can feel his hands on my hips, and he was holding them softly. Logan started walking forward and we laid there on the couch, just making out. He started rubbing his hands on my hips up and down.

We broke our kiss. "You love me babe?" Logan says, while we both breathed heavily because of the lack of air. "Yes baby. I do and always will. Do you?" I asked. I can barely talk because I just wanted to keep making out. "Of course I do." And we he said that, he leaned in and we started kissing again.

I seriously didn't want this to end. But unfortunately, us humans need something...yeah it's called air.

So we break apart and breathed heavily again.

"Logan I love you."

"I love you to Rocky."

We both remained how we were, just starring at each other. How were we? Well he was on top of me.

"Hey Rocky breakfast is - whatta?!" Ty yells out.

Logan and I turned to his direction shocked. Then we got up right away.

"Were you guys...but...Rocky...you...whatever!" Ty says angrily.

"What's wrong baby?" Tinka says and comes.

"I saw long hair on top of my sister! I bet they were making out!"

Logan and I turned red, because we have never been interrupted when we make out.

"Ty.."

"What Tinka?"

"Please, just let them make out. And let them do their couple thing. I mean you and me have maked out before. And you don't see Rocky complaining."

Ty stays quiet and thinks.

"You know what...you're right. Sorry yelling." Ty says to me and Logan.

"Its okay Ty. You were just being a big brother." I say.

"Yeah dude...its alright." Logan says a little scared.

I think Logan has never seen Ty this mad.

"Its going to be okay Logan." I say and rubbed his arm.

He just looks at me and smiles. Then he puts his arm around me.

"Anyways. Breakfast ready you two. So lets go." Ty says and walks in the kitchen with Tinka.

**Ty's POV**

"Ty please calm down."

"Babe how can I calm down. This like my first time seeing Logan and Rocky doing some couple things. And I believe my reaction towards that...was BAD!"

"Ty lower your voice. You don't want Rocky to worry about this okay."

"Okay...but still. I mean-" I got interrupted.

"Ty for jeez sake she's 16! She's growing up, and she is able to start doing her own things. She's turning to a lady Ty. Not just that, she's also going to have a sweet 16. And if I heard right, she's going to have it with Cece. So Ty, treat her like a teenager, like she is suppose to be treated."

I just stayed quiet and starred at her.

"I know you're her BIG brother and everything. But if she's happy...then let be. I mean didn't you accept the fact that your sister is dating Logan?"

I just nodded.

"Well there you go. Let her be happy. Just look at her."

Tinka and I both turned to a window that led the living room. And there was Rocky and Logan. Just talking and smiling and laughing. She really is happy with Logan isn't she..

"Just look at her Ty. Logan makes her happy. If she's happy...shouldn't you be happy?"

"Yeah.." I say softly.

"Then. Just let them Ty. Face the fact that your sister is growing up. They both have the rights to do all that couple stuff." Tinka says and holds my hand.

I also held her hand.

And we both looked at each other.

'Tinkabell...you're right."

Tinka just smiles.

"Well you're always right." I say and smile.

I leaned in to give her a kiss.

And it was passionate kiss. Then we pulled apart.

"Well, I will get the breakfast ready at the table okay Ty boo." Tinka says and winks.

I winked at her back. "Okay baby. I will get the plates."

Tinka leaves and I get the plates and headed to the table.

**Cece's POV**

What a morning. I woke up really sad. I think because, I still haven't found my love yet.

I went to the living room and I see my mom talking on the phone, but then immediately stops when she sees me.

"Mom.."

"Yes sweetie?" My mom asked nervously.

"What you doing?"

"Oh you know...just talking to...um...MY BOSS! Yeah, haha, just my boss."

I looked weird.

"You know. Just asking for some free day. That way I can be with my children."

"Really..?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah why?"

"To me, it looked more like you were planning something."

"What? Psh...no! Don't be foolish sweet heart."

She comes and hugs me. I just stay there and look at her.

"What can I possibly plan. Huh? I have nothing going on now. Right now I'm the chilled and G mom."

"Mom."

"Yes Cece?"

"Don't push it."

"Oh C'mon. I can be a G mom."

"Mom please.."

"What yo?"

"Mom seriously...I'm never going to let you watch Jersey Hills with me...ever again."

"Well either way...I'm still a G right?" My mom says and smiles.

"Sorry to break it to you...but nooo."

Then I see Flynn come.

"Mom what time are the-...Oh Cece! I didn't see you there." He says surprised.

"Mom what is Flynn talking about?"

"Pshh...nothing. Flynn is just a little kid. He still doesn't know what he's talking about." My mom says and goes behind Flynn and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"Excuse you." Flynn says and looks at mom.

"Yeah he's little...and is smart and knows perfectly what he's talking about."

"Oh will you look at that. We need to go buy groceries."

"But mom-"

"Bye Cece." My mom says and leaves with Flynn.

Great...now I'm alone again...isn't this just wonderful.

First I get up all sad because I am lonely and then I realized that I still have my mom and Flynn. But then they leave me here at the house alone. I mean, my mom didn't even ask if I wanted to go with her! I'm starting to not, want a sweet 16. If I go and have a sweet 16 with Rocky, then they all might leave because I'm there. They all want Cece Jones to be alone. And I'm pretty sure Rocky wouldn't like a lame ass party. I need to go tell her...WAIT a minute. I think she said Logan was coming, so maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want to interrupt their moment together.

What am I going to do...seriously! I am a real lonely girl. Ughh.

While I was at the couch just laying there miserably. I heard my cell phone buzz.

"Ohhhh a text!" I say out loud.

Then I go and see.

Ahh its Deuce!

I open the text message.

**Deuce: Hey Cece are you free at today? :)**

**Me: No I'm expensive Deuce. ^.^**

**Deuce: Cece...I meant it like, if you're not busy right now?**

**Me: I know LOL. And no I'm not. Why you ask?**

**Deuce: Well you maybe want to hang out today? Or maybe right now.**

**Me: Sure Deuce. Where?**

**Deuce: At Crusty's...maybe? :)**

**Me: Okay I will be there. :)**

**Deuce: Alright see you there. ;)**

**Me: Alrighty ;)**

**Deuce: Okay cutie. I'm going over there now. Better go fast.**

**Me: Okay there hot stuff. ;)**

And with that we stopped texting.

I got up and got ready. I went to the kitchen and left a note there stucked on the refrigerator, that way my mom would know where I went.

"Looks like I won't be lonely today." I say to myself and smile, then I headed to Crusty's.

* * *

**Well how was this chapter? :D Hope you liked it.**

**How do you think the girl's party will go? :o Is it going to plan out how they wanted it? Or is going to be ruined? Or is it going to be really perfect that the girls forget their love ones? D: Did you like this chapter?...LOL I ask to much questions xD I will just let you guys read and figure out by yourselves.**

**REVIEW and let me know on how I did and how the story is. :)**

**Til next time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm outs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I was yesterday because I went to Disneyland :D & it was fun. Now I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing on this story. Especially to Rock9870, GlitterGirl123, & Electricgirl101. You 3 have been reviewing on my 3 chapters ^~^ & I really appreciate that. Also on my other story "Shake It Up (Season 4). Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! :D You're all amazing & awesome writers. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As you can see I'ma start on this story again :D Because I love it as much as you guys do. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Shake It Up, Question of the day': Who is your favorite character on the serious?**

**S.N: Mine is Rocky ;) Because she's smart, tall, funny, & gorgeous. LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I seriously can't stop seeing the video "Replay" its amazing & straight up awesome :D I actually wish to make a music video of my own in the future :) & hopefully, I can be like Zendaya & Bella :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well this is where the DeCe begins :D & also Rogan & Tynka. So hope you guys enjoy. :]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tynka787 - Thank you & I think you are also an amazing writer, which I hope you update your stories soon. :) Thank you for reviewing.**

**SIUlovaa - Ahhh thank you soooo much. Love ya too :)**

**Rocky9870 - LOL I try to make my stories funny, cute, & entertaining as possible. I try my hardest ^0^ & yess there will be more Rogan to this story now & OMG I also thought that part was funny, when Logan & Rocky were talking & haha its okay, you can talk all you want, I don't mine & yes you did mention you love Rogan :) LOL**

**Electricgirl101 - Thank you soo much for your review :)**

**LilCece - Ahh thank you so much :')**

**CocoJones01 - Thank very much :)**

**Rogan01 - Thank you for your review, you are awesome :D**

**GlitterGirl123 - Thank you so much :D & don't worry, your stories are really awesome & I'm pretty sure you will come up with awesome ideas. :) Just try ^0^**

**Chocolatelovaa - Thank you :)**

**Puppy11 - I am going to update. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**DarkNight18 - Okay I will soon :) & ahhh "Faints again" Thank you ^0^**

**mybestfriend4life - I'm happy that you love it :) Thanks for reviewing :))**

**YourFanficStar4ever - Ahh thanks that you love this story :) & really? :D Well you should most indeed write a story. We are all good & amazing writers here. So don't be scared, this is a site, where you can express your imaginations. So go write a story, there will be no judging. I will be looking forward for your story. ^0^**

**Tynkaforevaa - I know, I add a lot of cute things with the couples here. Thank you for reviewing. :)**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Well...I am finally going to hang out with Deuce! Ah!...You're all probably wondering why I'm so excited for this...well to be honest, I love Deuce. He's been my crus ever since. Well actually Ty was my crush at first but then I realize that I didn't have a chance with him and I see him more as a brother. Then my other crush was Gunther...but he left back to his old country. Then came James, I had crush on him, but it was for a little bit. And besides it didn't really last. Also...well now its Deuce. And I actually think I have a chance with him...I actually do believe that. So I hope that, he'll be the one I will get with soon. Because I'm really tired of being single. It sucks being the single one.

Well I was walking and I finally arrived to Crusty's.

I stopped for a while and took a deep breath. Because I wanted everything to be perfect.

I didn't really want anything to go wrong.

So I a "Me Check".

I checked myself on the window of the store. Perfect I look good. I check my tooth. Excellent, they're clean and bright. I check my hair. It looks good. I smelled my clothes. And...well it has a weird scent. So I sprayed my perfume in front of it and walked forward. Now I smell nice.

So now that is all good. I can go.

I went inside Crusty's. And there he was. Sitting on a table waiting for me.

Oh boy...I got so nervous.

"No Cece. Just go, its now or never. You are Cece Jones. You can do this." I say to myself.

Then I just see people looking at me weird. And I just smiled and walked to him.

While I was walking to him, he spotted me, and waved at me with his smile. His smile always gets to me. Its so adorable and is soooo cute.

So I wave back. Then I arrive.

"Hey Deuce."

"Hey Cece."

He got up and pull down a seat and I went and sat on it.

"Wow, what a gentlemen."

"Why thank you." Deuce says, sounding proud of himself.

Then he goes and takes a seat in front of me.

"So how are you Cece?"

"I'm good, I was just a little lonely at my house."

"Really why?"

"Well my mom and Flynn left without even asking me to go with them."

"Damm that sucks."

"I know right. I bet that'll never happen to you."

"Actually.." Deuce says and looks down.

I looked at him confused.

"That has happened to me more than three times."

I put my hands on his shoulder.

"And you are a really strong person."

He lifts his head up with a smile. "I know I am."

I just giggled.

"So...what about you're sweet 16?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to not want one no more."

"Why? Being 16 and have a sweet 16 for you girls, is important and special."

"I know but -"

"No Cece, you need to have one. You are a really special girl and beautiful. You need one because you are finally close to being a lady. So go ahead and make one."

I smiled. "I will if you go."

"I will never miss any party of your's. So of course I'll go."

"Thank you Deuce." Then I leaned in and gave him a peak in his check.

He just had a smile on his face.

I got more nervous because of what I just did. In fact, I swear I felt my face go red because it felt warm.

Deuce got a worried look on his face.

"Hey Cece are you alright." Deuce says and puts his hand on my forehead to feel it.

"Yeah I am. Why wouldn't I." I say and laughing a little.

"Well your forehead is hot. Are you sick or something?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"No I'm okay Deuce." I say and smile.

Deuce smiles again. "Okay, good then."

Aww he really cares about me. At least I know that he cares about me. Now what I need to know, is if he feels the same way, just like I have feelings for him. But when I kissed him...he just smiled and didn't say anything...does that mean that he has some what feelings for me?..

"So we should order something. Don't you think Deuce?"

"Yeah sure. I'll make the pizzas. Because I know what you like." Deuce says and winks. Then leaves to go get the pizzas.

I started to have a smile, and it couldn't go away, because of how happy I was right now.

**Rocky's POV**

"Logan c'mon!" I say trying to drag him to the table.

"No!" He says and pulls back.

"Why? The table is not that bad."

"But your brother is just going to stare at me."

"Logan, my brother and you are cool with each other."

"Really...well that's not what I think is going to happen."

Logan looks up and I look up on his direction.

**~Logan's Imaginations. (What he thinks its going to happen.)~**

"So, good food. Huh Logan?" Ty asked.

"Uh- yeah this food is amazing." Logan answers.

"Well guess what's in your food Logan."

"Umm...food?"

"No...we put poison!"

Logan then falls out of his chair and dies.

Ty starts his evil laugh.

**~Back to reality.~**

Logan then shakes his head because he got scared.

I looked at him weird. "Logan you are blowing this wayyy out of proportion!"

"Am I babe...am I."

"Yes! Now lets go!" I say and push him to the table.

Ty and Tinka were on their seat waiting for us.

"Its about time you guys come." Tinka says.

"Yeah, what took you two so long." Ty asked.

"Oh you know, just a little bird that was cheeping." I say and looked and give Logan a glare.

Logan just gave a scared laugh and took a sear. I sat next to him.

I took a deep breathe of this food. "It smells delicious!" I say and smile.

"Thank you." Ty and Tinka say at the same time.

They both turned to each other.

"Um Ty, I made this food." Tinka says.

"Yeah, but I helped. So therefor...I made it." Ty says.

"No, no, no, no, no, no ,no. Ty you just got the plates. I MADE THE FOOD." Tinka says trying not to sound angry.

Logan and I were just looking at them back and forward as they talked.

"Well then, Rocky you never told me that there was going to be entertainment." Logan says.

"Shut up Long Hair!" Tinka and Ty tell Logan.

Then he just stayed quiet.

"Yeahh...you don't want to talk when Ty and Tinka are in a argument." I tell Logan and hugged him.

"Yeah and I also cooked...BABY." Ty says.

"No you didn't. I bet that you can't even cook!...HONEY." Tinka says.

Ty then had his mouth opened and gasped. "Can't cook...Can't COOK? I can soo cook."

"Yeah okay Ty. Whatever you say But my cooking is so much better than your cooking." Tinka says.

"Big to differ. My cooking is magnificent! And is sure wayyy better than your old country cooking." Ty says.

Logan and I just got our eye wide.

Honestly Ty doesn't really think on what he's going to say.

Tinka gasped. "Ha! Fine then! I guess I won't cook at all!" Tinka says and turns away from Ty.

"Well don't. No one even asked you to cook." Ty says.

"Guys..." Logan says.

"What?!" Ty and Tinka say.

"Lets eat! Before this delicious food gets cold!" I say.

"See, even your own sister thinks MY FOOD is Delicious." Tinka says and starts to eat.

"Yeahh whatever." Ty says and eats.

We all started eating. But it was quiet type of eating, and awkward..

**Georgia's POV**

Well Flynn and I didn't go to the store and buy groceries. We went to go meet up wit Marcie and talk about the girl's 16.

"So Marcie, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Georgia. But we need to get the girls together for sure."

"Why?"

"That way they can choose a place to have it on. And not just that, we need to know what they want on their party."

"Oh that's right. I hope Cece doesn't go over board with all the shopping for parties and everything. And I hope on the food as well. Because we don't have like a lot of money."

"I know that Georgia. You see Rocky doesn't go over board because she's smart and knows better. Hehehehehehehe."

"Excuse me."

Marcie turns to me.

"Are you saying that, Cece isn't smart." I asked angrily.

"Nooo. Cece is smart. It's just that, she doesn't really think. Just like you. Hehehehehehe."

"You know I'm a cop."

"Sorry about that officer. But I don't have any doughnuts to give you right now. Hehehehe. Or coffee. Hehehehehehe."

"Hehehehehe. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Marcie got an angry look on her face.

"Mom and Rocky's mom!" Flynn says.

We both turned to him.

"It's their party! So don't fight. At least wait after it happens."

"He's right." I say.

Marcie just nodded.

"Back on this 16 planning." I say and the three of us start to think.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Was it good.?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well review & let me know. :D Thank you all for your supports. ^0^ It means a lot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep in watch for the promo on my story "Shake It Up (Season 4) :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Thank you so much for ALL your review on my stories. You're all awesome. ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi hi hi there! :D I just want to say that, you all make me happy because of the wonderful reviews you all are giving me. Thank you supporting me & my first fanfic ever. It really really really means A LOT! & I mean A LOT. I try my hardest to make good & entertaining. & I'm pretty sure other writers in this site also enjoy & try their hardest on their story. So thank you all, for the lovely reviews. You are all awesome & I love you all ^0^ This is a way to express your imagination & to follow your dream as being a writer. :) & that's exactly that everyone in this site are doing as writers. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Don't be scared of writing your own story & doing your first famfic. Give it a try. It's not that bad & there will be no criticizing :) We're all nice here & support others. So don't be scared or shy, just do it. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well like I said. My next story will be a Cogan, Runther, Deucina, & Tynka. & after that sory, it will be a Reuce, Cy, & Togan. Hope you guys like it. & enjoy it ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Do NOT Forget! I ship every pairings & I accept request :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm thinking of doing One - Shots, but I don't know. Because I love writing a big story with chapters. ^0^ LOL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I also want to thank for the people that P.M me & saying that my stories are funny & that they actually laugh. (I die inside because of what you guys tell me.) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SOOOOOO MUCH. Love ya all :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tynka787 - Thank you for your support :)**

**Rocky9870 - LOL I know, like I said, I try my hardest to make this story funny & cute. & really :D no wonder you like Rocky/Zendaya so much :)**

**Electricgirl101 - I agree with you, he is cute :) I love his dimples ^0^ & thank you :))**

**DarkNight18 - LOL, its because I get really happy that I can't handle it :] & ahhh thank you soooo much for loving my story :D & yes I will make a Runther story, in fact, there will be Runther in my next story :)**

**ChocolateLovaa - Thank you & ahh really, that's what I tried to make it be like :D**

**CocoJones01 - Thank you for your support. :)**

**LilCece - Thank youuu! What you tell me always makes me happy & makes me keep going. I love ya. & hope you do a story soon, like I told you in a P.M. Love Ya ^0^**

**TinkaH - OMG REALLY?! :') Ahhhh you LOVE IT already :D (Faints one more time.) & ahhhh you love my other one as well. (Faints again.) Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

So we were all still at the table, and boy...I can feel the tension between Ty and Tinka. But then again, if I were Tinka, and I heard Ty say that about my country. I would be really mad as well. In fact, I would of just lost it and killed him there, but she didn't. That's how much Tinka loves my brother. I'm still thinking of my sweet 16. What should be in it. I need to meet up with Cece and our moms soon. Because we just have like 11 more days. That's actually enough time, well I just want to get it over with.

I was there eating and Logan was next to me, eating as well. I can tell he was a little nervous. I don't blame him. This is probably his first time eating with me and my brother. So of course he would be nervous, he would want everything to be perfect with him. Especially because of my brother...he makes a big deal almost about everything...well when it comes to Logan. Ty says he's cool with him, but then again he shows signs that he still hates him. Like seriously! He glares at him and have you seen his reaction when he saw me and Logan at the sofa. It was a really terrifying reaction to me and Logan. We were both scared of what he was going to do. But luckily, Tinka was there to save us. Although she did have a point.

"So...how was your guys morning?" I asked that way the awkwardness can be broken.

Logan looked at me like I was crazy. "Babe...what are you trying to do? Get screamed at?" I looked at him. "No, I'm trying to break the awkwardness that is caused because of their fight."

Logan just nodded.

"Oh you know. It is perfect because I'm with you Rocky." Logan says and grabs my hand.

I smiled.

"How about you Tinka? How was your morning." I asked.

"It was going good until someone said that my old country style is bad." Tinka says angrily and looks at Ty.

"Hey I know the truth hurts." Ty says.

Logan and I just stood there in shock.

Honestly. Ty needs to seriously think of what the heck he's going to say.

Tinka gasped. "You know what Ty."

Then we here a buzz, which interrupted Tinka from saying what she was going to say. Tinka took a look at the text.

"Oh. I got to go." Tinka says and gets up. "Where are you going?" Ty asked. Tinka turned to him. "Why should I tell you? Huh? That way you can make fun of my old country style." Tinka says and walks to the door.

Ty then gets up and follows her. "Tinka please -" He got interrupted. "Bye Ty!" Tinka says and leaves.

He turns around with his head down and has a sad look.

"You okay man?" Logan asked.

"I guess." Ty says and walks to his room.

Logan and I just looked at him.

"You think your brother will be alright."

"Yeah, then they'll fix up everything with each other."

"Well we're alone..."

"Yeah and Logan..."

He leaned in and kissed me.

We began to make out again. But I stopped it.

"What's wrong Rocky?"

"We can't make out on the table. Its just weird. Lets go to my room."

"Sure...why not." Logan says and winks.

So we headed to my room.

We began to make out again. I had my arms around his neck and he had is arms on my hips.

We were having a battle of dominance. But then of course he won. He started exploring my mouth with his lovely tounge.

Our tounge were touching most of the time, and I can feel him biting my lips. He started kissing my neck, and I just letted him because of how good it felt. I let out a little moan. Then I felt him biting my neck, which it led me to get a hicky. I then did the same thing to him. I bit his neck and gave him a hicky.

And then we looked at each other. "Zam Logan. You are tiger in this." Logan just smiles. "Don't say zam. That's my thing baby." He leaned in again and we began to make out.

**Cece's POV**

Wow. This date is going amazing. This is probably the best day ever. I didn't think this date would go that good.

Now Deuce and I were just eating pizza and talking. He's a really nice person and also not to mention, he's really cute. I am really enjoying this date we're having. Now I am just hoping that he has the same feelings as I to him.

"You know what Deuce...I am having so much fun here."

"Yeah me too...I really am." Deuce says and smiles.

I smile at that answer.

"Really. Cause when people hang out with me, they think I'm annoying." I say and frown.

"Well that's what they think. I don't think that you're annoying. I think that you are beautiful, funny, nice, and cute." He says and gets my hand.

"Oh Deuce, you are so sweet." I say and blush.

Then we both just looked at each other's eyes. We stood there looking at each other for a while.

We began to lean in and we were really close of kissing, but then I heard my phone ring. And we both jumped and just broke apart and I grabbed my phone.

Oh no, my mom needs me.

"Sorry Deuce I have to go." I say disappointed.

"Oh that's okay. It was fun hanging out with you. Maybe we should hang out some other time, you know again." He says and gives out a little smile.

"Yes Deuce we should. I will be looking forward to hang out with you again."

"Okay then...see ya then."

"Bye Deuce." I say and leave.

I am really disappointed. We were this close to kiss, but my mom had to interrupt us...well maybe there's going to be a next time. Because he was also leaning in to kiss me...I think he may have feelings for me too. Ahhh I'm so happy.

**Rocky's POV**

Well now Logan and I were just sleeping.

That was a good make out. But something bothered my sleep, which was my phone and it was ringing.

Great my mom needs me.

So I look at Logan and wake him up.

"What's up Rocky?"

"Logan, I need to go and meet up with my mom."

Logan got a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"This was suppose the time I hanged out with you all day. But I guess your busy, and that's okay. I'll come tomorrow."

"Promise."

"Yes I will Rocky. I promise anything for my baby."

"Yay." I say and kissed him.

We both got out of the room and I went and knocked on Ty's room.

"Ty we need to go meet up with our mom."

He then opens the door.

"And.."

"Well I need a ride. Duhh."

"Fine. Lets go."

We headed out. "Bye Logan. Love you." I say and hugged him. "Bye babe." He says and hugs me back.

We pulled apart and left.

**~(At The Tompson Hall)~**

"Okay now...open your eyes!" Our moms say.

Then we open our eyes.

Cece and I looked around and then looked at each other. We both had an excited look.

"Oh my god!" Cece yells out.

"Mom this place is big and amazing!" I say.

"Do you guys like it?" Georgia asked.

My mom was just smiling and waiting for us to answer.

"Like it?" Cece says.

"We love it." We both say.

We ran to our moms and hugged them.

"You are the best mom ever!" I say.

Our moms hugged us and were just happy because we happy as well.

Ty and Flynn just look around.

"This pretty big." Ty says.

"That I agree with you." Flynn says.

Then we see the manager of this place.

"Hi there. My name is Stacy." She says and give us a hand.

"Hi. My name is Rocky and this is Cece." I say and we both gave her our hands.

"You two must be the 16 girls." Stacy says smiling.

"Yeah we are!" We both said excited.

"Well I'm sorry girls. This place is taken." Stacy says disappointed.

We all put a frown. Including our brothers.

"What do you mean, this place is taken." My mom asked.

"Yeah this he only place that was available for a party." Georgia says.

"It was, but someone must of taken before you guys." Stay says.

"Who could of took this place." Ty asked confused.

We then heard voices on the other side. And those people came in and we were all shocked.

"Tinka?!" We all say.

Tinka turned to us looking surprised.

"Oh hello..." Tinka says.

"You took this place babe?" Ty asked.

Tinka putted a frown. "Yes I did. Isn't it wonderful." She says.

"For what?" Cece and I asked.

"For her sweet 16." Squizza says.

"We chose this place as well..." I say.

Tinka then got a worried look. "Well this just got awkward..."

We all just stood there waiting for another respond from her. Well isn't this great!

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and loved it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What would happen next? What will the girls do to work things out? Well you will find out soon ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello hello hello everyone! :D Wow thank you all for the reviews. I didn't think I would get this much :') it really means A LOT. I mean to me, your opinions also mean a lot to me. & so far I'm getting wonderful reviews. I just want to say this...THANK YOU. All of you guys. Also the people that just read my stories. It still gets me happy ^0^ you guys are all amazing. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: You people should also take a look at 'Vacation It Up' by Junatina :) That person need some OC. So go & give it some OC. Its needed there, ALSO take a look at 'Which Idea' by Lovely Love For Life :) She wants your guys's help, go & choose which idea she should write, they're all amazing ideas, I can recommend you that for sure. So GO & take a look at those to ideas. ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I am really happy on how my stories are going. I'm trying my really best to put what you people like. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Also to my other stories that I'ma be writing. So don't stress people :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've also notice that there a lot of Gece, Tynka, & Rogan FANS! Like a lot. Now I see what pairings are strong & surviving. ;) LOL Then again, those two pairings do make good couple. But I have also seen some Runther fans as well, I've got a lot of P.M'S that want me to make Tynka & Rogan/Runther stories. Yes I also ship Runther.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: I ship all pairings on "Shake It Up"...DO NOT FORGET! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I may start on one - shots after all. I just got a tons of ideas that I want to write. :DD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Thank you all again. You're all awesome people. ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rocky9870 - Ahhh thank you so much. & yeah I love the Rogan part as well :o LOL & I will & LOL "Logan is a tiger on that" xD Love ya ^.^**

**DarkNight18 - I'm really sorry that there isn't in this story :/ & ahhh thank you :D**

**GlitterGirl123 - Its okay & thank you :) & I also loved their moments as well :D You still the best :) Love Ya**

**LilCece - I will & Thank you :)**

**SIULovaa - I will no worries. AHHH Thank you thank you soooo much :))**

** - LOL I love your name ;) & OMG thank you :)**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

Wow this was pretty shocking. I mean I knew my babe was 16. But damm it! I forgot to ask if she was going to make a sweet 16...what a boyfriend I am to her. I feel really bad though, I probably did take to far, when Tinka and I argued at the table. I said that her cooking was bad and her old country style. And I said to myself that, I didn't want to hurt her. And now look at me, I'm making fun of her. I shouldn't be doing that, Rocky was right...I need to seriously think on what I'm going to say...I don't really do that, but I will do anything. Just to make my baby girl happy.

I went to Tinka and pulled to the side, that way we can talk.

"Babe...I forgot to ask you if you were going to have a sweet 16, and I'm really sorry for that."

Tinka just looked at me. "Its okay Ty." Tinka says in a angry tone.

"Really? Because that tone tells me that you're not okay with it."

"Well of course I'm not! You didn't even bother to ask how it felt to be 16, what I was going to do now that I'm 16."

I all of a sudden felt guilty and bad. And I just had a frown as I listened to her.

"And not just that Ty. You made fun of me. What boyfriend makes fun of their girlfriend style, especially if their style is from another country that is not part of the U.S.A. Ty you really hurted me, but I didn't show it." Tinka says, then I see a tear go down.

I quickly sweep it of her check.

And I just looked at Tinka in the eyes. "Babe I'm really sorry. I really am. I promise that I will think on what I'm going to say. And to be honest, you are beautiful, bright, and your cooking is bomb. In fact, that's the best food I ever eatin...just don't tell my mom I told you that." I say and looked around to make sure no one else heard that.

Tinka laughed a little. "Oh Ty, its okay." She says with a smile.

Now I can tell she actually meant that. I can tell when something is wrong with my baby. So she can't really hide anything from me, because I will find out right away. That's just how much I love her...that I can tell her emotions and how she feels.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

We had a passionate kiss. I can feel her hands around my neck and so I go and put my hands on her hips. We must've forgot about the rest because we began to make out. Her lips are so lovely and they smell like strawberries. I bit her bottom lips and she let out a little squeal. I pinned her on the wall. Now my hands were on the wall and her hands were still around my neck. We were having a war during our make out, were trying to see who was dominant when it comes to this. And as always I won...YES! I began to run my tounge on her mouth. I was tired of my hands being on the wall, so I put them on her back. While we were making out, my hands were going lower...which it led to her ass. As I felt those bomb ass bums of hers, I began to rub them. I started to kiss her neck and she was letting out little moans, I then bit her neck and squeezed her ass, and she letted out a moan that was more loud than the other ones.

We stopped and just looked at each other.

"Wow...I miss having this babe."

"And like always Ty...you always win." Tinka says and smiles.

I just smirked and winked. But then we heard her mom calling for her.

"Tinka...sweetie where are you?"

"Shit, that's your mom."

"Don't worry Ty, lets just go over there."

"Yeah...oh also...what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my little sister and Cece also chose this place, but since you took it already, they can't be in this. And this was the only available." I say in worried tone.

"Well isn't that easy Ty. I'll just share this place with them."

"You would really do that?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes I would. We may sometimes not get along, but we're still friends. Besides...I don't think it will be that bad." Tinka says and smiles

I leaned in to give her peak on her mouth.

"Thanks Tinka baby."

"You're welcome."

We then walked over to them. But as we were walking, I went and held her hand.

Tinka turned to me and I just smiled, which then she smiled back.

"Oh Tinka there you are!" Squizza says.

"Yeah mama, I'm here."

I turned to see Rocky, and Rocky was just smiling at us. I guess she's happy that we made up already.

"So Tinka what are you going to do. With this situation." Squizza asked.

"Well mama, I've decided to let Cece and Rocky have t his place as well."

Rocky, Cece, and our moms smiled.

"Really?" Cece asked happily.

"Yes." Tinka says and smiles.

"Wow Tinka...that's really nice of you." Rocky says.

Then Rocky and Cece came to Tinka and I letted her go and they all hugged.

I was just happy that everything is okay.

"Okay then girls. Since its going to be the three of you now. Lets show you three around and see what you girls will like." Stacy said.

The three of them nodded and headed straight. As well with Tinka and our moms.

So now Flynn and I are the only ones here..

"So...how you been?" Flynn asked.

"Do you really care?"

"No...I just want us to pass this awkward moment."

Then I just turned away from him.

**Cece's POV**

Yay! Tinka let us have this place as well with her. She's really changed now, I mean look what she just did. She let me and Rocky have the party here with her as well. I am so happy and I can tell Rocky is too. And well just wow! This place is big and amazing! I wonder what Tinka would of done...and all alone. Then again, you can expect a lot from a Hessenheffer.

"So girls. What do you think?" Stacy asked.

"Its amazing here!" I yell out.

Stacy smiled. "Okay girls, I will leave you alone and let you girls decide on what you want."

"Thank you." Tinka, Rocky and I say.

"Yeah thank you." My mom says and looks at me. "Okay before you speak, please think about what you will want, and it better not be expensive!"

"Mom don't worry, it won't be."

"Oh Rocky. I got the perfect way to put you, when its your party." Marcie tells Rocky.

"Ooooh really? I can't wait to see what it is." Rocky says and hugs her.

"Tinka honey. I got the perfect dress for you. And I'm sure you will love it." Squizza tells Tinka.

"Oh Mama. I love you and I can't wait to see that dress." Tinka tells her and hugs her.

I looked over to my mom.

"So mom...what do you have for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...aren't you suppose to give me something."

"Yeah Georgia. I mean, the things Squizza and I are going to give our daughter are the stuff we got when we were 16." Marcie says and Squizza just nodded.

"Oh that's right! Well I got this lovely dress...but I doubt that you're going to like it." My mom tells me.

"Oh please mom. I'm pretty sure I will."

"If you say so. But right now, go with Rocky and Tinka and look around."

"Okay mom, girls lets go."

Tinka, Rocky and I go and look around.

"So Tinka...Rocky."

The two of them turned to me.

"I was thinking that, we should have balloons there in the entrance."

"That's not a bad idea." Tinka says.

"Mmm yeah...I actually love that." Rocky says.

"Yay. Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Also we should have like a huge picture of ourselves hanging on the walls, well in each corner. And those pictures will be about us, when we were kids and adorable...oh who am I kidding...we're all still adorable."

"Wow Cece...that's not a bad idea." Rocky says happily.

"No it isn't." Tinka says shockingly.

"Yay! I score again! Okay now, I was thinking that we should go and get a huge limousine and party!"

"And here we goo." Rocky says.

"Cece don not forget that your mom said, to be careful. Because things can be expensive." Tinka says.

I frowned.

Rocky nodded. "Tinka's right. We're all not rich here."

"Fine...well how about we get these buff guys and they well carry us as we enter and we will be waving like queens and say 'Hello loves'"

Tinka just putted her hand on her forehead.

"Cece...we need to pay all those guys. And I'm pretty sure it will also be expensive. So therefore no." Rocky says.

"Fine...how about we blow some beautiful fireworks outsides during the party."

"Cece...that's actually a good idea." Rocky says happily.

Tinka nodded. "That will actually look excellent."

"Yay! And and and...we should do a dance number."

"Dance number?" Tinka and Rocky asked confused.

"Yeah, like we will all dance something. Just like in 'Shake It Up, Chicago'" I say excitedly.

"Cece, we haven't dance for a while." Rocky says.

"Yeah, in fact, I even forgot how to dance." Tinka says.

"Well...we just need to practice."

"Fine. " Rocky says.

"I guess." Tinka says.

"Well lets head back to our moms and tell them our ideas."

"Perfect!" Rocky and Tinka say.

So then we headed back. I hope everything comes out good.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter :D Hope you all liked it. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Love you all, you're all amazing ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello everyone! :D OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm up to 102 reviews...AHHHHH! :'D Thank you all of you for being amazing reviewers. I didn't really think I would get this much reviews, but I did. You are all super amazing. :) I can't thank you enough for you guys being this awesome. I love you all. I also want to thank the people that take their time, and read this story. It really means a lot. :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: You are all amazing, & I mean ALL of you guys. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also on my other story/episode. I've been getting some P.M's on they're telling me to put those pairings, well you will just have to wait & see who the couples will be there ;) Thank you for supporting it as well...you know who you are :D LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I just want to THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THERE & BEING SUPPORTIVE. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE & I SUGGEST YOU GUYS THAT, YOU SHOULD WRITE YOUR STORIES. I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD ON READING THEM. :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RoganFan4ever - Ahh thank you for loving it :D & yes don't worry Rocky & Logan are together in this story :) & its nice meeting a BIG fan of Rogan ^.^**

**ChocolateLovaa - I will continue & thank you for your support :)**

**Puppy11 - Thank you for supporting & loving this story :D**

**Rocky9870 - Yup they are, & don't worry I will try to put more Rogan :P & thank you for always supporting & reviewing. Love Ya :)**

**Lovely Love For Life - Yes you are my 100th reviewer :)) LOL**

**GlitterGirl123 - Thank you soo much for supporting & always reviewing. Love ya :)**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Well now that we all have it done, and know what we are going to put on the party. We all went to our moms to tell them what stuff they can buy, and well hopefully they can buy it, and hopefully they are okay with it. Because we really had to think about, especially because my mom told me not to go over board. Then again we only turn 16 once but I want this to be special. And I'm pretty sure Tinka and Rocky also want this special.

So we finally made it to our moms.

"Hey Cece, so you guys have it all done?" My mom asked.

"Yes we do mom."

"Really, what you guys pick?" Marcie asked.

"Well mom." Rocky said. "We've decided to put some balloons in the entrance, and we decided to put our pictured when we were all little kids, but they're going to be in the corners of the hall. Also we decided to get some fireworks and you know, maybe we can release them at the end of the party."

Marcie and my mom just nodded.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Squizza says.

"I know mama. We had to think it really hard, that way we won't get anything that will be expensive or impossible to get." Tinka says.

"Wow Cece...I am really proud of you." My mom says.

I smiled and hugged her. "I know mom, this time I didn't go over board and made you guys get anything that was expensive. I love you mom and thank you for making this party happen."

"Oh sweetie." My mom says and hugs me. "You know I just want you to be happy, and this party is also important to me because it's yours and you are going to be 16. Which that means that you are really close of being an adult woman." I can hear my mom crying and she hugged me tighter. "I still remember when you were just a baby. You were a trouble one, just like Flynn, but I always love you and I will always be there for you." I then letted out some tears. "And that's why mom, you are the best mother ever." I hugged her tighter as well.

Marcie, Rocky, Squizza, and Tinka were all also crying.

"I love you mom." Tinka, Rocky, and I say as we hugged our moms.

Stacy then came. "Aww, am I interrupting this sweet moment?"

We all pulled apart and smiled at her.

"Sorry about that." My mom says.

"Its okay, I usually see some mothers get emotional during this time. So I'm use to seeing this a lot."

"Oh okay." My mom then smiles.

"Well...have you girls decided what you wanted or going to get for this party." Stacy asked.

"Yes we have" Tinka, Rocky, and I say happily.

"Excellent, so just tell me what you girls want and I will make sure that my workers here will put them. Just follow me girls."

We all went with Stacy and told her what we wanted.

"That sounds good to me." Stacy says.

"Really?" I asked excited.

Tinka and Rocky just had an excited look.

"Yeah, just get the stuff and bring them here. After you girls done that, let the rest for us. We will fix everything for you girls."

"Yay. Thank you Stacy." I went and hugged her. "By the way, you're invited as well. If you want to come, you can."

Stacy got a happy look. "Oh really...no one has really invited me to their sweet 16."

"Well I just did."

"Yeah. It will be nice if you come Stacy." Rocky says.

"Yes, it will be awesome if you come." Tinka says.

"Oh okay then girls. Thank you." Stacy says and hugs all of us.

"Well we need to go shopping." I say.

"Right." Tinka and Rocky say.

"Well see you girls soon." Stacy says and leaves.

"Bye Stacy!" We all say and leave to our moms.

"So ready girls." Marcie asked.

"Yes." We all say and go to our separate ways...well more like Tinka. Rocky's family and my family were still together.

"See you soon Tinka." I say.

"Yeah Tinka, thank you for letting us have the party with you." Rocky says.

"You're welcome girls. Bye now." Tinka says and leaves.

We then met up with Ty and Flynn, who looked like they were bored.

"Its about time." Flynn says.

"Yeah, it was really quiet here." Ty says.

"Sorry boys, the girls just needed to decide on what they needed." Marcie says.

We see Ty put a frown. "Where's Tinka?"

"Oh honey. Tinka left with her mother. They went to go buy some stuff that they need." Marcie says.

"Oh..." Ty then looks down.

"Don't worry Ty, Tinka still loves you." Rocky assures him.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to be with her."

"You still can, but later." I say.

"Yeah...you're right." Ty says and smiles.

Wow...he really does love Tinka.

"Well see you later Georgia. I need to go and give my Rocky some 16 things that I had." Marcie says to my mom. "Lets go you two."

Marcie left and Ty followed.

"Well see you Cece." Rocky says.

"Bye Rocky."

Then they left.

"Well we need to leave to Cece. I also need to put you that dress I had when I turned 16." My mom says and grabs my hand and pulled me.

**~At Cece's House~**

"Okay Cece, I will be back. Let me go get the dress." My then leaves to her room.

"Well I'm going to go to MY ROOM and take a nap." Flynn says and leaves.

...

"Great...I'm all alone again." I say to myself. But then I hear a knock on the door.

I went and opened it.

"Deuce!" I say happily and hugged him.

"Hey Cece." He says and hugs me back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I cam to see how were you, and how did the 16 plan go."

"Aww thank you for worrying for me, and it went great. Come in." I gestured him to come in.

We both went and sat on the sofa.

"So everything went great?"

"Yeah. Our moms actually agreed on the things that we wanted."

"Well that's perfect right."

"Yes it is. Now we all just need is the invitations."

"And of course the music as well."

"Oh shit!"

"What happen?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"The music, I forgot about the music!"

"Well...you can just get one."

"I know...we need a DJ."

"Well tell that to your mom."

"I will, but when she comes out."

Deuce just smiled and I smiled as well.

We stood like this for a while. Deuce started leaning in and I did too. Oh my! We're going to kiss! We're finally going to kiss. Once again we were this close of kissing, that I can feel his breathe. We're going to kiss!

"Cece!" My mom yells out from her room.

We both jumped and broke apart...great.

"Yes mom?!" I asked angrily.

"Come! I found the dress!" My mom yells out.

"Fine!"

"Be quiet you two! I'm trying to sleep!" Flynn yells out from his room.

Deuce and I just looked surprised and looked at each other. "Sorry Deuce, I'll be back." I say and go to my mom.

"Its okay, I'll just wait here."

**Rocky's POV (At Rocky's House)**

"So Rocky honey, what do you think?" My mom says and turns me around that way I can look at myself in the mirror.

"Mom this is...HOLY-"

"Holy Zam" Logan says from the back.

I turned around shockingly.

"Mom what is Logan doing here?"

"Well this was another surprised that I had. I invited Logan down."

I saw him with flowers and with a "Happy Birthday" card.

"Aww Logan, you look cute. And thank you for the flowers. Haha...mom, can I have a word with you...at the kitchen...now." I say angrily.

My mom follows me to the kitchen. "Why did you invite Logan...and at this TIME!"

"Well I wanted Logan to see on how beautiful you looked."

"Mom, thank you for the hair doe, and you know what...I love it." I obviously lied.

"I knew you were honey. Oh but I'm not finished yet."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

My mom then gets this...weird ass necklace and put it on for me.

"Ohh look...what is this." I asked confused.

"Its my necklace. I got this when I turned 16. So I'm passing it on to you."

"Ohhh how luck I am." I say trying to sound happy.

"I know. Now can you excuse me, I need to hit the restroom."

My mom leaves and I go to the living room to meet up with Logan. I see Logan get wide eyes and he tried not to laugh.

"Shut it..."

"Zam! Who ever knew you would look good as a funky looking person." Logan say while laughing a little.

"Babe be quiet. Okay I let my mom do this because I don't want to say no to her. Okay if I say no, she will be sad, this really means a lot to her."

"How sweet of you." Logan say and puts his hand around me.

But he was having trouble because of my hair...it was a big afro! So he gave up and just grabbed my by my waist and pulled me closer.

"Good direction." I say a little mad.

"I know right. But you still look super cute."

I smiled. "Aww...why thank you."

Logan leans in and kisses me on the check. I blushed a little.

"So will you be able to make it to the party?"

"Of course I would. I would never miss my baby's party. I will most defiantly go." He says and hugs me.

I hug him back. "You better. Cause it wouldn't be that fun, well for me."

We then kissed.

"Hey where's Ty?"

"Oh he went to go visit Tinka."

"Oh they finally made up?"

"Yess."

"Well that's good."

"Okay Rocky I'm out! Come here. I have one more thing to give you." My mom says.

"Great...I'll be back Logan." I gave a peak on his check and left.

**Ty's POV (At Tinka's House)**

I finally arrived at Tinka's house, and I can here a lot of noise going on in there. Man that is loud.

I knocked on their door and then all of a sudden it turned quiet.

They opened the door and I see a clown?

The clown had this ridiculous looking dress, and had a lot of make up and its hair was...like every where.

"Umm...hey there clown...girl...umm is Tinka here?"

"Ty...this is Tinka!" She says angry.

"What the!" I say shocked and she just gave me an angry look..

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all liked it & enjoyed it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well the girl's moms go more over board on how they will be dress? What will the girls do? What will Ty, Logan, & Deuce think of them & see them as?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well you will find out soon ;) Hopefully LOL. Thank you for supporting me & my stories. :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello hello hello everyone! :D OMG, OMG, OMG! You will not guess on what just happened..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY CRUSH ASKED ME OUT! ;D AHHHHH! & OF COURSE I SAID YES! LOL. OMG I am soooo happy now ^0^ && he knows that I write fanfictions, && he says they're good :3 OMG...but my cousin doesn't like him, she says he's a swag fag ;( but I don't care I like him just as he is, && he likes me on how I am :D I'm wearing his shirt & his socks :D If you got to my profile. You'll see :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Any who. I was just so excited, that I had to share this. Anyways I still want to thank all you amazing people, I will still update, but it's going to take a while now, because school starts tomorrow for me ): && I'm gonna be chilling with my boyfriend ^0^ don't stress tho. my stories are still going to be updated.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: Love you all. Thank you for your supports. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lovely Love For Life - LOL. I know, I just had to put Tinka that way xD & yes Thank you so much ^0^**

**Rocky9780 - LOL. Thank you. :D**

**GlitterGirl123 - Haha xD && yes you did :D**

**Tynka787 - OMG thank you. :)**

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

I can't believe Ty just called me a "Clown Girl". I am so not a clown! I don't even look like one anyways...okay maybe I do. Its just that my Mama is seriously taking too far now! And now Ty thinks I'm a clown...isn't that great...for in fact I know that...this isn't a good sign, at all. Like, my own boyfriend thinks I look like a FOOL...actually more like a CLOWN! I swear I was about to blow up when he said that, but I didn't. I don't blame him anyways...its all my Mama's fault!

I just gave Ty a mad look.

"Ohhh...well you look...umm..."

It seemed like Ty was thinking on what to say...well it looked like he's having a hard time!

"I look how?" I say and waited for him to answer.

"Umm...cute.." Ty says and give a little smile.

"Ty quit lying."

"I ain't lying. You look...cute."

This time, it looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Ty!"

"Sorry babe...but what's with all this dressing and shit."

"Well my Mama put me like his."

"Why?" Ty asked confused.

"Unfortunately, that's how Mama was like this when she turned 16."

"There's a shock."

"What do you mean about that Ty?"

"Nothing...well actually its not really shocking."

"Well...are you saying that, MY family's styles are ridiculous?" I asked in a mad tone.

"What? No!...I mean yes...NO! I mean No!"

I gasped.

"Tinka...you're just wearing to much. Don't you think...this is too much?"

"Yes Ty, I do think so. But I don't want to disappoint her...I especially don't want her to be sad."

"That's really nice of you...but are you really going to go like this?"

I looked at Ty's face, and I can tell that he was expecting me to say no.

"Yes I will go like this."

Ty's eyes widened.

"We don't have to be as a couple during the party. If you're going to embarrass on how I look. Then don't be near me during the 16."

I was about to close the door, but Ty stopped it with his foot.

"Tinka wait.."

I opened it again and just looked at him.

"I'm still your boyfriend and I still love you. So therefore, I will be with you."

I smiled at that answer.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I say and move out of the way, that way he can come in.

"Oh Tinka, there is your boyfriend Ty." My mom says and gives Ty a tight hug.

"Umm...he Ms. H, How you been?"

"I've been good sweet heart. Kashlack!" My mom yells out.

"Coming." My dad says and comes, but he was walking like fashion model.

Ty just looked at him weird, well he always did.

"Hello there, hello there. I'm the K - man."

"Umm..Mr. H...we've met already." Ty says.

"Oh that's right." Mt dad says.

"So Ty." My mom says.

Ty looks at her.

"What do you think of our Tinkabell?"

"Doesn't she look beautiful." My dad says.

Ty then turns around and takes a look at me. He looked at me up and down.

"Um...yeah she does." Ty says.

I obviously knew he was lying.

"Mama, do I really have to go like this?"

"Of course sweetie!"

"But Mama...don't you think...it's a little too much."

"Of course not sweet heart."

My mom and dad left back to the kitchen.

I looked at Ty and gave him the look of what am I going to do.

"Don't worry babe, I got a plan. And one of the things of my plans...is being honest..." Ty says.

I just looked at him confused.

And Ty was just smiling.

**Cece's POV**

"Okay mom, lets take a look at that - whoa."

I saw my mom holding this dress, that I didn't really like.

"So Cece. This is the dress I worn when was 16. This really means a lot to me." My mom says and cries a little.

"Really..."

"Yes Cece, and I want you to wear this, for you sweet 16."

"Um, mom...there's like a problem."

My mom frowned. "And what is that?"

"I don't like that dress!"

"Cece.."

"Sorry mom, but I just don't like it."

"Cecelia Jones. My mom had trouble finding me a dress, and she found this lovely looking dress. You will wear this dress for your party."

"No.."

"Cece.."

'No mom."

"But why Cecelia?" My mom asked angrily.

"Its simple, I just don't like it."

"But Cece.."

"No mom. No is no."

"Your acting like a 16 year old."

"Well maybe because I AM 16."

"Cece...quit talking back, and especially in that way you are just talking to me."

"Well mom, I got the rights to say my opinion."

"Cece...stop talking back. You will wear this dress. And end of conversation."

"But mom!"

"Cece, I said end of conversation."

"This is so unfair! Why can't I wear a dress that I WANT."

"Because Cece, my mother gave me this dress, and I wore it. And without complaining. So you wear this dress. Its that simple."

"No mom...I won't."

"Cece just stop."

My mom was leaving.

"YOU'RE THE WORST MOM EVER!"

My mom then turned angrily.

"That is missy! You are grounded for 2 months! And you know what else."

I just stood there quiet.

"You will not have a party...in fact, you won't even go. Because you're grounded. So thank yourself for that. And say happy birthday to Rocky and Tinka. At least they will br having fun."

I gasped. "Fine...be like that! I'm still going to go."

"Oh...not in my watch." My mom left out of the room.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled out.

I stomped out of the room and I saw Deuce.

Oh no...I just remembered that he stayed...he probably heard that argument...

"Hey Cece...are you guys okay?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"Yeah.."

"Are you sure...because that sounded pretty serious."

I just started crying.

Deuce got a worried look and went and hugged me.

"Why are you crying Cece?" He says and gives me a comfort hug.

"My mom...she grounded me and now I can't go to my sweet 16."

"And why is that?" Deuce asked while still hugging me.

"She got this dress that I didn't like."

"Let me guess...you said no to her."

"Well that dress is horrible! I wasn't going to lie and say it look awesome."

"But don't you think that...that dress means a lot to your mom.."

I stood there quiet and thought about it.

"I saw how Rocky looked like...I'm pretty sure Rocky let her mom do that."

"Yeah but -" Deuce cut me off.

"She said yes to her...because she wants her mom to be happy as well."

"But wouldn't it be bad if you lied..."

"In this type of case...it's oaky that you lie. I mean don't you want your mom to be happy."

"Yes..."

"Then."

"Maybe I should talk to her..."

"Yeah you should. And well I should go."

"Where are you going?"

"To my house...I need to have a talk with my dad. I kind of said no to his job."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...I said that I don't want to take is job. And he got pretty bummed down about my answer."

"Oh okay." I say and smiled.

As he was heading to the door, I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Deuce.."

He turns around. "Yes Cece?"

"Thank you.." I say and let out tear and went to hug him.

I can feel him hugging me back.

"You're welcome beautiful.." He says and kisses the top of my head.

We broke apart and he left..

I really hop that...he has the same feelings as me..

**Rocky's POV**

"Mom...what is this?"

"These were my shoes. I put these baby on when I turned 16."

These shoes though...they were so...so...so...ugly and big. I just want a normal party shoes.

"Put these on Rocky." My mom says and smiles and hands them to me.

"Okay." I say and then I put them on.

There's a shock...they fit me perfectly...

"Wow rocky. They look perfect on you."

"Maybe because, I have a BIG foot." I say angrily.

"Exactly! That's why they look perfect."

"Mom...do I really have to go to my party like this.."

"Of course Rocky. Why...you don't like what I did to you?"

"No...I love it mom." I say and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged me back.

"Well I gotta go buy your stuff for the party. Go back with Logan...he's all lonely."

"Okay mom." I smiled and left to the living room.

I saw Logan and Logan saw me.

He checked me from up and down.

"Zam...haha...what's with those shoes."

"They're mom's shoes when she turned 16. She wants me to wear them for the party."

"Really?"

"Yes Logan. I don't look stupid, or do I?"

"Nahh...you still look cute." Logan says and kiss me.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Then I hear a knock at the door. I opened it and I see Tinka...as a clown? And with my brother.

My brother's eyes growed wide.

"What in the world?!"

"Before you say anything Ty...these are our mom's. Okay, she had these when I was 16, and now I have to wear them."

Tinka's eyes then grew wide. "Really? My mom had all these stuff when I was 16, and now she past it on to me."

I got a shocked look. "Well then, I wonder...I wonder how Cece is."

As I was talking about her, she cam from my window.

"Hey gals..." She stood there shocked and quiet.

"What type of circus is this?" Cece asked scared.

Ty and Logan gave Cece a mean look.

"Shut it red. Tinka looks adorable." Ty says and defending her.

"Yeah...sissy. Rocky looks funky cute." Logan says.

"Okay what ever. But why are you girls wearing those things." Cece asked.

"Our mom made us." Tinka and I say at the same time.

Cece got this sad look on her face.

"Cece what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She says and goes back up.

We all just looked at each other..

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you guys liked it. & thank you for all the reviews. Love ya all :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How will Cece be? How will Rocky & Tinka get out of this catastrophe? Well you will find out soon. ;) LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello hello hello everyone! :D Wow, I haven't updated on this for biggggg while :/ and I'm really sorry for that. I've been having some problems and to be honest, I kind of forgot about this story, since I haven't really been paying attention to a lot of stuff ;o, but hey...here it is :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S.N: So sorry for not updating this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But in the bright side, I have seen some stories here that are really awesome! :D You people are really talented writers.**

**.**

**"**

**.**

**Well I'ma keep updating, but its going to take a while. Now that me and my boyfriend are fine again :D U'm going to be with him most of the times :/ So yeah...thank you all for supporting my stories. ^.^ Really appreciate that. :)**

* * *

**Deuce's POV**

I was heading back home to go talk to my father...now you are probably wondering why? Well remember the talk that me and Cece had...ahh Cece, she's so damm beautiful. I just wanna kiss her and hug forever...but I can't...because we're not dating. And we're always this close of kissing, but there's something or someone always interrupting us. Well anyways, I'm going to have a talk to my father about the job that he wants me to take. IU really don't want to be a plunger for the rest of my life. I actually want to own Crusty's and work there. I mean I really enjoy working there.

I finally arrived at my house, and I see my dad there, sitting in the couch and watching t.v.

"Hey dad." I say.

And he turns to me.

"Yes mijo?" He says.

Oh yeah, and we know spanish as well.

"Can we talk." I say.

"Of course son." He says and moves over that way we can talk.

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I told you that I don't want to really take your job."

"Yeah.." My dad says sadly.

"Well...maybe its not that bad...if I take it for like...just a little but not forever." I say.

My dad smiled.

"Of course you can son! You trying my work makes me really happy, and I will be there if you ever need help."

"Thanks dad...that means a lot." I say and gave him a hug.

"Oh and...is it okay if I can go to Cece's and Rocky's 16 party?"

"You mean your girlfriend's party? Well of course you can."

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend."

"Yet."

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But its nothing wrong of me saying that, if you like her that way."

"How do you know that I like her?"

"Deuce...you make it really obvious, and so does she. I'm surprised that you 2 aren't together yet."

I then got red.

"Deuce just ask her out already. Dina is no longer here and you 2 are like head over heels for each other."

"Well what if-"

"Deuce, just ask her out, I'm sure that she'll say yes. Like I already told you, she feels the same way as you. Go and ask her out, at least before the party."

"Yeah...I will. I actually do have a feeling that...she'll say yes." I say and smiled.

"That's my boy. Now go." He says. "I bet she's waiting for you to ask her out." My dad says.

"I will. Thanks once again dad." I say and hugged him.

As I was going out, I heard my mom yell out.

"Deuce! You better not leave!" She says.

"But why mom?" I asked.

"Because dinner is ready!" She says.

"That woman, she can be so crazy, huh son." My dad says and I nodded.

"I heard that!" My mom says.

We both jumped.

"Now come and eat!" She yells out.

"Coming." We both say and walked to the kitchen.

Maybe she can wait for a little longer...

**Cece's POV**

I cam back to my apartment crying.

I saw my mom there and she comes towards me.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked and hugs me.

"Mom..." I say and look at her.

"Yes Cece?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry on how I acted earlier. I was acting like a brat...and you are the best mother that anyone can have." I say and hugged her tight.

"Oh Cece...but you're still grounded." She says and gives me a hug as well.

"I know, and I don't care." I say.

"I heard you and Deuce talk...and that tells me that...you can be honest. And now that I think of it...you can be honest with me, whenever you can sweetie. A mother also has to know their daughter's opinion." She says.

I was just happy that everything was fine now.

* * *

**I know it was short :P But the next time I update, it won't be :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs!**


End file.
